Sakura Haruno: The Omega of the Leaf
by Starfire93
Summary: After the Great Ninja War, the village of Konoha struggles to rebuild. Sakura is not only a talented medical ninja, but a desirable omega as well. While other alphas certainly show interest in the pinkette, Sasuke feels threatened when his brother, Itachi, takes a liking to something that Sasuke always considered to be his. Will Sasuke be able to put his pride aside in time to keep
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!**

—

The Great Ninja War was over.

Itachi survived.

It was a marvel, but both Uchiha brothers turned from the darkness, coming back to their home village to try and live somewhat normal lives.

The war turned children into adults.

Naruto was well on his path to becoming Hokage.

Itachi was trying to get his position back as a high level, special operations shinobi.

Sasuke began performing missions, quietly resuming his place in society as a respected ninja too, just like his older brother that he had spent a lifetime working so hard to surpass.

And Sakura was caught in the middle of everything.

Working as the new head medical ninja at Konoha's main hospital, Sakura saw it all.

Sakura tended everyone in the village when they became ill or injured.

Sakura treated Naruto when he broke his arm training.

Sakura treated Itachi when he caught the flu that was circling through the village.

Sakura treated Sasuke when he burned his shoulder on a dangerous mission.

Sakura saw everyone and everyone saw Sakura.

There was something, a hidden truth, that Naruto and Sasuke finally noticed about Sakura now that they had reached manhood.

Itachi knew it all along.

Sakura wasn't just a woman…..

Sakura was an omega.

Naruto had always harbored a small crush on Sakura.

Now that the war was over, Naruto decided that he would ask Sakura out on a serious date.

Why not?

They had been friends for a long time.

While Sakura was bandaging Sasuke's foot during his visit to the hospital, Sasuke furrowed his brow and stared at the pinkette.

Had Sakura's eyes always been so green?

Had her skin always looked _that soft?_

Sasuke scowled.

Sasuke brushed those thoughts from his mind, it was just his alpha hormones talking, nothing more.

Nothing….

Nothing?

—

Naruto did ask Sakura out and she agreed.

Sasuke had no idea but that was fine.

Sakura and Naruto's date went well, but nothing happened.

The two had dinner together, just as two friends might, and then Naruto walked Sakura home.

Maybe they would have kissed, but it didn't feel right, so Naruto just gave Sakura a hug and she went into her apartment, closing the door with a sigh.

"Sakura Haruno." A voice called out from the darkness of Sakura's small living room.

Sakura immediately stiffened. "Who ...who's there?!" The pinkette demanded as she flipped on the light.

Itachi sat on Sakura's sofa, regarding her with a steely gaze.

"You shared a meal with Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi observed.

Sakura was flabbergasted.

…..Why was Itachi in her apartment?

…...Why did he care what she did?

"I…..Yes." Sakura nodded, speaking before she thought.

"As friends?" Itachi questioned.

The older Uchiha's gaze cut into Sakura while he waited for her to answer.

Sakura suddenly felt like she was defending her life choices to her father.

Sakura scowled. "No, it was a date. Listen, Itachi, I-"

"-You and Naruto Uzumaki are an ill match." Itachi declared.

Itachi didn't state it as an insult against Sakura or Naruto, he simply said it as a fact.

"Well, I…." Sakura stammered, trying to come up with some sort of rebuttal.

Itachi and Sasuke were similar in the way that they both had a very commanding, foreboding presence.

It wasn't easy to rebut a Uchiha.

"Maybe one day you'll consider sharing a meal with me." Itachi said to Sakura.

Sakura blinked.

Was he…...was that Itachi's way of asking her out?"

"I…maybe." Sakura stammered.

She felt so stupid.

"As friends?" Sakura asked.

Sakura didn't think that Itachi knew what dating was….

Itachi walked over to Sakura's large window and perched on the ledge, looking back over at the pinkette as he said quietly, "I don't have any friends."

And before Sakura could say anything else, Itachi leapt off into the night.

Sakura walked over and closed the window behind him.

For a moment, the pinkette rubbed her face with her hands.

Most girls in the village would have fainted if Itachi asked them out.

Sakura felt differently.

Really?

Itachi?

Sakura had spent a lifetime loving Sasuke... only to be asked out by his brother?

—-

Itachi was on his way back to his own apartment when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was no one in the street, but Itachi could feel eyes watching him.

And Itachi knew who it was….

"Are you angry with me, brother?" Itachi called out in the darkness.

Sasuke silently leapt down from a tree and landed behind Itachi.

"Why are you wasting your time?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi stayed silent.

"Sakura's annoying and immature. You could go after any other girl in the village. Trust me, you'd be better off." Sasuke huffed.

"If you think so little of her, then it will be of no consequence to you if I pursue Miss Haruno." Itachi replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his older brother's words sliced through him like a knife in the cold, night air.

"That's not what I meant! Will you listen to me?! Just because you're older doesn't mean you always know what's best! I've trained for years! I'm an accomplished ninja now, just like you!" Sasuke raged.

Itachi glanced back at Sasuke and spoke calmly, "And yet how childlike you still are, brother. Only a true alpha can appreciate something flawless."

While Sasuke gnashed his teeth, Itachi calmly resumed his walk back to his apartment, unbothered.

Left alone in the middle of the deserted street, Sasuke glanced over towards the window that he knew was Sakura's.

So little of her?

So little of her?!

That wasn't what he meant, Itachi twisted his words!

Sasuke glared in Itachi's direction before he stalked off.

The Great Ninja War had concluded, the Akatsuki had been vanquished, but the Uchiha rivalry wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Journeys

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!**

—

The next few days passed without consequence.

Sakura didn't think that her interaction with Itachi was of importance.

Who knew?

Itachi may never mention anything about it again.

In the meantime, Naruto didn't try his luck with asking Sakura for another date.

It had been obvious to both of them on their night out that they were the best of friends…

And that was all they would ever really be.

Besides, Sakura learned shortly after her date with Naruto that Hinata secretly admired him to an almost embarrassing degree.

Sakura didn't want to stand in Hinata's way.

Unlike most of the other single omegas in the village, Sakura wasn't really concerned with dating.

Sakura was very committed to her work as a medical nin and that was enough for the pinkette.

Sakura had spent her life loving Sasuke and she had grown to accept the fact that her love may never be returned.

But Sakura didn't need Sasuke to love her.

Sasuke had escaped the darkness. He was healthy and, maybe in his own way, happy...

And knowing that was enough for Sakura.

Who needed a mate anyway?

Sakura had plenty of friends.

—

However, just because Sakura was very passionate about her work didn't mean that her job was easy.

One night, after a grueling day at the hospital, Sakura sighed to herself as she picked up her purse from her locker in the staff break room.

At the hospital, there were some days that were full of joy and victory.

Also at the hospital, there were some days that were full of stress and struggle.

It had been one of _those _days.

Sakura tried to use her fingers and comb down the parts of her pink hair that had become so frizzy during her shift as she stepped out into the night.

With a sigh, Sakura began to make her way home.

"You look tired." A voice said as Sakura passed by the little stream that ran along the edge of the village.

Sakura stopped and looked over, blinking in surprise.

There, beside the stream, under a tree, sat Itachi.

The eldest Uchiha had made a small fire and was roasting a few fish over it.

"Itachi," Sakura nodded. "I….I _am _tired. It's been a long day."

Itachi rotated his fish on the fire and looked back

up at Sakura.

"Would you like some?" Itachi offered.

Sakura thought it would be rude to say no, and the pinkette _was_ very tired….going home and cooking sounded terrible.

"Sure." Sakura said with an exhausted smile.

Sakura walked over and sat down on a tree stump beside Itachi.

Itachi didn't say much else while he served them their fish.

They ate in silence which Sakura thought was awkward, but Itachi seemed content.

Sakura wondered if maybe she should ask Itachi how his day was…..

Or compliment his cooking…..

Or…

Something…..

But when Sakura thought about it, any kind of small talk or meaningless conversation seemed like it would annoy Itachi, just like such things always seemed to irritate his younger brother.

Perhaps the Uchihas just found ordinary chats dull and pointless.

Just then, Itachi's voice rang out, shaking Sakura from her musings.

"Do you enjoy your work?" Itachi asked.

"Um…..yes, I enjoy it very much." Sakura said, managing to smile and nod in spite of her exhaustion.

"I can tell." Itachi said simply.

"Oh? You…..you can?" Sakura asked, blinking in surprise.

"It takes someone truly dedicated to find real fulfillment in what they do, day in and day out. I admire someone who can be devoted. It's a rare quality." Itachi explained.

Sakura nodded at Itachi.

…..What was she supposed to say to that?

Sakura would have asked Itachi if he enjoyed his work, but she didn't want to stir up any connotations about Itachi's dark past so she stayed quiet, deciding to let him lead the conversation.

For a few minutes more, there was none and Sakura began to agonize.

Did Itachi think she was rude for not saying anything?

She had to say something!

"The fish tastes very good." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

Itachi looked at her intently. "I'm glad that you think so. I didn't know that I'd have a guest for dinner."

Sakura silently turned Itachi's claim over in her mind.

_So Itachi hadn't planned to conveniently sit beside the stream that he knew she would pass on her way home?_

Sakura shrugged the thought off and finished her meal.

Itachi had already devoured his fish, but even once Sakura was done, he sat with her by the fire quietly for several minutes.

Sakura felt a little uncomfortable in the silence but Itachi once again, looked perfectly content.

_Is this how Sasuke grew up? _Sakura wondered to herself, thinking about Sasuke's preference of quiet as well. _Did anyone speak in their house?_

"Do you not like it?" Itachi asked Sakura as if he could read her thoughts.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"The silence." Itachi replied.

Sakura smiled nervously. "Oh, no, it's not that, it's just-"

"When I was much younger, I learned to appreciate the quiet. Sometimes, when you share the quiet with someone, you can learn alot about them." Itachi explained.

Sakura once again, didn't really know how to respond.

She never thought that talking to Sasuke's older brother would be like speaking to a human riddle.

"I guess I'm just used to things being really busy, you know? There's not much time for quiet or meditation at the hospital. Everything's so rushed!" Sakura explained with another smile.

Itachi and Sakura were sitting close together, maybe a little _too _close together.

Itachi reached out and gently took Sakura's hand, clasping it firmly in his own.

"Slow down, Sakura." Itachi instructed, looking deep into the pinektte's green eyes. "Slow down with me."

Sakura was a little apprehensive that Itachi had suddenly grabbed her hand but when he closed his eyes…...

Sakura obeyed.

Sakura slowed down, with Itachi.

They sat there for a few moments in peaceful silence, with their hands clasped, and their eyes closed.

Sakura heard an owl in the tree, the gentle sound of the nearby stream…...

Sakura could feel Itachi's presence, sense his chakra flowing around her...

Likewise, Itachi could feel Sakura and her aura was one that he enjoyed very much.

Sweet, innocent…...with just a little _spark_ to it, but nothing overdone.

A squirrel brushed against Sakura's leg and broke her concentration.

The pinkette started suddenly, shaking her and Itachi both out of their mutual meditation.

"Oh, I'm…..I'm sorry." Sakura apologized quickly.

"That's alright." Itachi said, looking at the flustered pinkette.

Maybe it was Sakura's imagination, but she felt like Itachi had crept closer while they had been meditating….

Surely not, right?

"Well, it's getting late. I don't mean to eat and run, Itachi, but I have to go. Thank you for dinner." Sakura said with a kind smile as she stood to leave.

"I'll walk you home." Itachi replied, standing with her.

It was a statement, not a question.

Itachi put out his fire in a few seconds while Sakura stammered, trying to politely refuse without being rude. "Um, listen, Itachi, I really appreciate it, but I'm perfectly fine, I can look after myself. I don't want to trouble you, you don't have to walk me home." Sakura explained.

Itachi looked at Sakura and blinked, "I know that you don't need me to protect you, Sakura. I'm walking you home because I want to."

"Oh….alright." Sakura replied slowly.

Sakura was glad that it was evening because the shadow from the tree hid her blushing face.

Together, Itachi and Sakura walked back to her apartment silently.

Sakura took her keys from her bag once they approached her door.

The pinkette didn't know what to expect as she faced Itachi.

Was he going to try to come onto her?

Would he kiss her?

Would he ask something unexpected?

No.

"Good night, Sakura." Itachi said simply.

"Good night, Itachi." Sakura replied politely, giving the older Uchiha brother a polite nod.

Itachi hesitated, the alpha found the pinkette intriguing.

"Maybe we can share some fish again sometime." Itachi said.

"Yeah…..that'd be nice." Sakura smiled.

Itachi did not smile back, but Sakura thought she saw a glint of happiness pass across his dark eyes before he turned and walked away.

Sakura opened her door and bent down to collect the day's mail that had been shoved inside her entryway when a voice called out.

"Tch. I can't believe you just did that."

Sakura instantly looked up and turned her living room lamp on.

This time, it wasn't Itachi who was waiting for her to get home…

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

_And how do you guys keep breaking in?! _Sakura wondered.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't do something you'll regret." Sasuke scoffed.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura was baffled.

What did Sasuke care about her or her life?

Sasuke was very aware of how much Sakura loved him, but he had made it clear over the years that he didn't feel the same.

…...Or was that not actually true after all?

Sasuke's scowl made Sakura smirk. "You're jealous aren't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he frowned at Sakura, "What?!...No!"

Sakura giggled, "I get it now, you're jealous! You don't want me to go out with your brother because it's an insult to your ego!"

That wasn't the only reason why Sasuke didn't want Sakura to fall into Itachi's arms…..

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger. "Look, Sakura, I'm just here to help! Do you know what he's capable of? Do you remember what he _did_?!"

"What he did?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Do you remember what _you _did?!"

As Sakura spoke, she put a hand over her chest, in the same spot that Sasuke had punched through when he was lost in the darkness….

Sakura had never seen Sasuke's onyx eyes so full of remorse as that bitter memory passed through his mind…..

"I can't wait on you forever, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she just slapped him hard.

"Look, Sakura…..I…" Sasuke said slowly, putting a hand to his face.

Sakura blinked, waiting anxiously on what Sasuke would say.

Would Sasuke finally admit that he felt _something_ for her?

He had to!

Tonight it was clear that he did, at least to some degree…

"I just don't want to see you get hurt…. more hurt." Sasuke said.

Sakura's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Nope, not yet.

Sakura sighed while she bent to pick up a letter that accidentally slipped from her hand. "Thanks, Sasuke, but I-"

Sakura stopped speaking when she felt a sudden breeze…..

The pinkette realized that her window was open and Sasuke was gone.

Sakura shook her head and walked over, sitting down on her couch.

What a night.

Itachi…

Sasuke…

To make things worse, her heat was coming soon.

Oh dear….not that.

The pinkette frowned and started to go through her mail.

A coupon….

A bill…..

A letter from the Hokage.

A letter from the Hokage?

Sakura furrowed her brow as she opened the document and read over it.

An assignment.

Sakura smiled.

Hmm, a breath of fresh air…...

The pinkette laid the letter on the table, shut the window, and closed her curtains before she took a shower.

Sakura had been assigned by the Hokage to travel to Suna and train some medical nins there for a brief time.

What a welcome vacation!

Sakura could at least be sure of one thing….

There would be no Uchihas hiding in her room there!


	3. Chapter 3 - Mission to Suna

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!**

—

Sakura's mission was slated to start at the beginning of the next week.

Once the pinkette finished her shift at the hospital the day before her departure, she came home exhausted but excited.

Since assuming her role as the lead medical nin, Sakura didn't get a chance to travel as often like she had when she was younger.

This was going to be fun!

Sakura heated a quick bowl of noodles for dinner and then spent the rest of her evening packing.

Shinobi were used to traveling light, but Sakura liked to be prepared.

Besides, there weren't that many shopping options in Suna, it was best to just bring a few extra articles of clothing, just in case…..

The following morning, Sakura woke early and began her journey with a bright smile.

Sakura did not have a chance nor did she feel obligated to share her new mission with Sasuke or Itachi.

Both Uchihas were still hunting the pinkette but neither had any idea that she was no longer in Konoha.

Sasuke came by Sakura's apartment that evening and crept in through her window once more, sitting in her dark living room and waiting, just in case Sakura had another date with Itachi.

And if Sasuke kept watch on Sakura's couch, then that would squelch a tryst if Sakura's door flung open and Itachi burst in with her in his arms….

Sasuke waited and waited, but Sakura never came home.

Midnight…..

1 o' clock…

2 o' clock…..

3…

Sasuke blinked as the rising sun woke him suddenly, falling across his face.

He started as he came to his senses.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened.

Sakura never came home!

Sasuke grit his teeth in rage.

That must mean…

Itachi….

No!

Itachi wouldn't take Sakura back to the place he now called home….

Itachi was too private.

Besides, Itachi and Sakura couldn't possibly have gotten that close yet!

Or could they?!

Sasuke felt his gut clench as a sickening possibility entered his mind.

What if Sakura and Itachi…?!

NO!

Sasuke rose from the couch and stumbled towards the door.

Still half asleep, Sasuke's boot got caught on the rug and he tripped, falling on his face in Sakura's living room.

His left hand just happened to come down right on top of the letter tha Sakura received from the Hokage…..

Sasuke peeled his hand off the paper and quickly scanned over the letter.

The youngest Uchiha felt himself calm down.

So…...Sakura wasn't in Itachi's arms?

She had gone to…..Suna?

Sasuke took a deep breath and picked himself off the floor, closing Sakura's apartment door behind himself as he left.

Sasuke was on a hiatus between missions, so currently, he was free to spend his time as he pleased.

A trip to Suna sounded….nice.

—

Sasuke quickly returned to his apartment and packed up his few belongings.

An hour later, he was on the road, starting the long journey.

The path to Suna was not an easy one.

The youngest Uchiha brother couldn't imagine why he hadn't been able to catch up to Sakura, even though he was trying to move as quickly as possible.

Through the surrounding villages, into the deep forest, and finally across the desert, Sasuke saw no sign of the pinkette on his trip.

Sakura must be pretty fast…

….Or maybe she just knew a better way.

In recent years, Sakura had been to Suna several times, working with some of the Shinobi there to develop antidotes for rare poisons.

Sasuke finally made it to the sand village, staggering through the gates ragged, hungry, and thirsty.

He stopped at the first restaurant he saw and walked inside.

Sasuke sat down at the bar and ordered some rice cakes and a large cup of water.

Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he happened to glance across the table and see Itachi sitting there!

"Hello, brother." Itachi said calmly.

The restaurant was nearly empty, so Sasuke had no problems hearing him clearly.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke spat.

"I'm on a mission." Itachi shrugged.

Sasuke glared and grit his teeth.

No way!

That was a lie!

It was too good of a coincidence to be true!

"When were you assigned to Suna?!" Sasuke spat.

"Three days ago when I volunteered for this mission." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke's journey had taken him every bit of three days…..

"You're just here to follow Sakura." Sasuke glowered.

"I'm here on a mission." Sasuke corrected him. "But I don't believe that you are? Is that true?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "It's none of your business where I go or why, Itachi!"

Itachi politely paid for his drink and stood from his seat.

Itachi's regarded Sasuke icily and murmured, "I could say the same about you, brother."

Sasuke felt rage shoot through his body as he watched Itachi walk away.

Itachi was here too, huh?

Fine.

It didn't matter.

Sakura belonged to Sasuke.

Sasuke was confident that wasn't going to change.

Nevertheless, he was already glad he had come to Suna.

—

Sakura had arrived earlier in the day and was shown to her room, a spacious suite in the Kazekage's mansion.

Sakura was a little surprised that Gaara had welcomed her personally.

That was when the pinkette learned that this mission wasn't the Hokage's idea, it was the Kazekage's and he seemed very happy that Sakura had come.

"Sunakagure welcomes you." Gaara said in his raspy voice while he, Sakura, and several dignitaries ate dinner together that evening.

"Thank you, Kazekage." Sakura nodded with a polite smile. "I hope that I can help while I'm here."

Gaara didn't reply, he just smiled softly at Sakura and gazed at her with his mysterious turquoise eyes.

Gaara and Sakura had grown to be somewhat of friends over the years during Sakura's multiple missions to Suna.

Sakura found Gaara's new, pleasant attitude refreshing and he respected her knowledge and skill as a medical nin.

There were many of Gaara's people that Sakura had saved and for that, Gaara was grateful.

After dinner, while she sat in her room waiting for drowsiness to come, Sakura grew restless and wandered up to the roof of the Kazekage's mansion.

Sakura was surprised to find Gaara there, sitting on the ledge of the roof, overlooking Suna in the moonlight.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Sakura stammered as Gaara turned around when he heard footsteps.

Gaara's tense facial expression relaxed when he saw who had come to join him.

"That's alright, you can stay." Gaara said in his raspy voice with a soft smile.

"I was having a little trouble sleeping." Sakura explained.

Garda gave Sakura a wry smile as she sat beside him.

Gaara certainly knew a thing or two about insomnia….

"It's quiet here." Gaara said, turning his view back to his village.

Sakura couldn't tell if that was a statement or an explanation but she just nodded with a smile.

—

Several rooftops away, carefully hidden from the light of the moon, Sasuke crouched in the shadows of one rooftop, and Itachi did the same several buildings away.

Both Uchihas stared at the Kage mansion with firm scowls on their faces.

Sasuke and Itachi both felt jealousy surge through their veins as they watched the scene before them.

Surely they hadn't battled each other to lose to…..Gaara?!


	4. Chapter 4 - Rooftop Exchanges

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!**

—

Sakura was enjoying the cool night breeze, sitting on the rooftop with Gaara, when a wave of dizziness suddenly overcame her.

From where she was, Sakura hastily grabbed onto the rooftop for balance while she stumbled ungracefully.

Gaara looked over and his smokey eyes widened in concern.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked in his raspy voice, standing and walking over to the pinkette.

Gaara let Sakura steady herself against him while she replied in a quiet voice. "Yeah….I'm….I'm ok….."

As Sakura stumbled again, Gaara could see the opposite was true.

Oh no!

Sakura hated this so much!

Since she had been young, sometimes at the start of her menstrual cycle, the hormones overwhelmed her and she would find herself….

Out.

The rooftop faded, the starlit sky dimmed, and the ground rushed up faster and faster to meet Sakura.

Gaara caught the pinkette as she lost consciousness and scooped her up into his arms, frowning in concern.

Gaara didn't have a mother or a girlfriend or a wife, but he did have a sister, so he was able to imagine what was going on.

From their places on the rooftops, Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes widened when they saw what happened to Sakura.

Now was the perfect time!

Both Uchihas advanced and aggression accelerated their pulses when they watched Gaara pick up whom they both believed to be theirs.

Gaara was looking down at Sakura, trying to make sure she was alright when both Itachi and Sasuke suddenly landed on the roof of the Kage mansion.

Gaara blinked, looking up in surprise.

"Let me take care of Miss Haruno. I'll watch over her." Itachi offered in his low, smooth voice.

"No way! Sakura's mine! Gaara, hand her over now!" Sasuke growled.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at both of the Uchiha brothers.

Gaara was no fool.

He saw what was really going on….

Sakura was starting her cycle.

In her current state, Sakura was defenseless and vulnerable.

The Uchiha brothers had come to prey upon her, to battle with the other for dominance, and see who would end up winning the right to the pinkette.

Gaara was well aware of Sasuke's and Itachi's long lists of strengths and sins, and while Gaara's own past was anything but clean, now, Gaara believed in protecting the innocent.

….And there was no way that Gaara was going to feed his friend to a pair of hungry alphas without her consent.

"Sakura is tired." Gaara replied dryly. "She needs to go and rest now. You two should do the same."

"I'm not leaving without what's mine." Itachi said threateningly.

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared at Itachi, then he turned his glare on Gaara. "Put her down! Now!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes to slits.

It had been a long day.

Gaara was just trying to enjoy a peaceful evening, he wasn't in the mood to fight a battle.

But that was alright, because Gaara didn't have to.

Itachi and Sasuke were both formidable opponents, but Gaara had a powerful weapon that neither of them possessed…..

Gaara was Kazekage.

"The first strike that you levy against us, I will consider an act of war from Konohagakure." Gaara said firmly.

Itachi took a step back.

Sasuke grit his teeth.

Oh no…..

The Shinobi nations were still recovering from the last war, they didn't need another one.

Relations between Suna and Konoha would be disseminated for decades to come.

And besides the social, economical, and physical fall out for both Suna and Konoha, Itachi and Sasuke would be driven from their home, ostracized and stripped of their Shinobi titles, bringing shame and disgrace permanently to the Uchiha family name.

Itachi wasn't a blithering idiot.

Gaara had made himself clear, now was not the time.

Itachi dropped his attack stance and nodded at Gaara, signaling his peacefulness.

Gaara nodded in return, but Sasuke was less patient.

With a deep growl from his throat, Sasuke moved his hands and prepared to strike, "CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted as he lunged at Gaara.

Sasuke didn't make it five feet.

With one skillful motion, Itachi hit Sasuke squarely in the chest, right over a pressure point that zapped his chakra flow and sent harmless but uncomfortable spasms rippling through his arm as he tumbled off of the rooftop, landing on an awning down below.

"Forgive my brother's impulsiveness." Itachi said with another nod to Gaara. "Please insure Miss Haruno is well."

Gaara nodded to Itachi silently once more and the redhead watched as the elder Uchiha brother left the rooftop and went to check on Sasuke.

Standing alone with Sakura still in his arms, Gaara glanced down at her and brought her inside.

The Kazekage took Sakura to his private chambers and laid the still unconscious pinkette in his bed, tucking her in carefully and closing the door as he left the room.

Walking out into the small space that he used as a living area, Gaara laid down on the couch to sleep himself.

The Kazekage rested well.

Gaara was more than confident that there would be no more violent, threatening disturbances from Sasuke or Itachi during Sakura's time in Suna.

Should Sakura choose to go with either Uchiha brother, well, then that would be up to her.

But coercion or non consent was not something that Gaara was going to allow in his country.

Sakura and Gaara both slept a deep, dreamless sleep.

They both needed it.

Gaara's day had been trying.

Sakura's journey had been long.

And in Suna, there was much work to be done.

—

"You ignorant, foolish child." Itachi reprimanded Sasuke coldly, his words cutting his younger brother like knives.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke hissed as he slowly sat up on the awning, clutching his shoulder as the burning pain slowly receded.

"Will you let your greed and your lust jeopardize everything? What a disgrace… Clearly all of these years have really taught you nothing." Itachi went on, stoking the fires of Sasuke's rage.

"I said, shut up!" Sasuke roared, daring to strike out at Itachi.

Itachi effortlessly dodged the blow.

"Sakura and I have been together since we were children. Children! Do you understand?! Since just after you…..you…" Sasuke had started out speaking angrily but as the violent brutal murders of their family that Itachi had committed came to his mind, Sasuke quieted and a sad, despairing scowl came over his face.

"Sakura loved you, yes, but if you felt the same, you've certainly had an odd way of showing it, brother." Itachi retorted.

"Mom and Dad could say the same about you." Sasuke said through grit teeth.

Itachi regarded Sasuke coldly before he made his way off into the night, going to find lodging at a nearby inn.

Alone on the awning, Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke thought about Sakura, behind closed doors with Gaara at a time like this…

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists.

Itachi was wrong.

Sasuke had always loved Sakura, or, at least, cared about her.

It had just taken some time for Sasuke to realize that and now….

…...Sasuke just hoped he wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5 - What do you want?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Gaara shielded Sakura in the Kage mansion for the next few days while she recovered.

Once Sakura's body was back to normal and she was comfortable going back to the sublet she was renting in Suna, Sakura thanked Gaara for his generosity.

That was a bump in the road, but regardless, the pinkette had work to do.

Sakura returned to her small flat and took a shower before she cooked some simple noodles for dinner.

Sitting still in the quiet peace of her living room, Sakura's mind started to wander.

Suppose she _had_ gone off with Itachi…

_Or_ Sasuke…

What then?

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little intrigued by both of those paths, although she frowned when she realized that if she had made a choice that night, then the Uchiha brothers may very well have fought to the death.

Sakura sighed softly and propped herself up on her elbow while she sat on her couch.

The fourth Shinobi world war was over now, but it had made everything harder.

_Everything….._

Even insignificant matters, like the love life of a pinkette omega.

Before the war, Sakura was completely devoted to Sasuke, even though Sasuke pushed her away every chance that he got.

Things were lonely and bittersweet for Sakura, but they were simple.

Now, things were complicated…..

Sakura never expected Itachi to survive the war, or to renounce his evil ways, and she certainly never expected him to take an interest in her.

Now that Itachi had, Sakura wasn't certain that Itachi's feelings weren't returned, at least to some degree…..

Sakura blinked.

No…. that couldn't be right, could it?

Sakura loved Sasuke, even if he would never love her in return.

It didn't matter that Itachi was taller and stronger, or that he treated her ten times better in a few weeks than Sasuke had her entire life…

Sakura would remain devoted to Sasuke.

Right?

A memory from years ago danced across Sakura's mind…..

Sakura had told Sasuke she would always love him, no matter what, even as Sasuke spurned her.

Right.

There was no other way.

Sakura made up her mind.

A Shinobi was true to their word.

Sasuke….

Sakura had taken on great risks to prove her feelings for him were true.

So what if all Sakura got in return from Sasuke was a scowl and a growl?

While Sakura pondered the situation, a sad thought crossed her mind….

…...Did Sasuke even remember her declaration of love for him?

—

Sakura's work in Suna was exhausting.

The pinkette was surprised when a week passed and she had not been approached by Sasuke or Itachi.

It didn't bother Sakura, she knew the two Uchiha brothers were out there, plotting against each other, biding their time.

When Sakura finished her work researching different bandaging techniques at Suna's hospital library one evening, the pinkette checked out a few books and headed back to her temporary home with a sigh.

It was then, on the walk to Sakura's apartment, with the cool breeze of the desert night blowing past her that Sakura sensed something…..

The pinkette stopped in her tracks and turned around to look behind herself.

Nothing.

No one there.

Sakura turned back around to continue on her path and she started suddenly when she saw Itachi standing within arm's reach.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura gasped.

"Hello, Sakura." Itachi said quietly.

How Itachi had come to stand in front of her so silently was beyond Sakura….

…..But the pinkette was not in the mood for the Uchiha's games.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Sakura snapped, narrowing her eyes.

This was getting old to Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke's war over who would have the right to be with her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Itachi said calmly.

"I'm not afraid, Itachi. I'm just…..worn out, I've been working very hard." Sakura sighed.

Itachi listened and then after a moment, he asked, "I see. I won't take up much of your time, then. I was wondering if you'd like to share a meal with me tomorrow?"

Sakura let out another heavy sigh as she stared at Itachi.

Itachi blinked, "...Or perhaps the next day?"

"Itachi," Sakura said, swallowing thickly, "I'm…..I'm sorry, but I can't."

Itachi fell silent.

For a moment, he and Sakura just looked at each other.

"Do you not enjoy sharing meals with me?" Itachi asked, even though he already knew Sakura's answer.

"No, that's not it." Sakura said quickly. "I love eating with-"

"-Then you feel obligated by the declaration of love you made to my brother in your youth, is that it?" Itachi asked.

Itachi's perceptiveness surprised Sakura so much that her green eyes widened.

Yes, that was it.

Itachi was not stupid.

"Yes." Sakura admitted quietly, looking down at the ground in shame.

Sakura wasn't sure why she seemed to feel an overwhelming sense of guilt.

Was it because she felt like she had cheated on Sasuke by entertaining the idea of what could happen between her and Itachi?

…..Or was it that Sakura felt bad about leading Itachi on, so to speak?

The possibility that Sakura didn't consider was that the guilt that she was feeling was that she had betrayed not Sasuke or Itachi, but herself…..

"Has my brother ever promised his love in return?" Itachi asked.

"No." Sakura replied quietly.

No, actually, Sasuke had never expressed much of an interest in Sakura until Itachi stepped in….although it remained to be seen if that was _because_ Itachi had intervened or that Sasuke had just been resisting his own feelings.

"Do you think he ever will?" Itachi asked.

It was a cruel question, but not an unfounded one.

Itachi's words cut Sakura to the core and she grit her teeth, closing her eyes for a moment to fight against the tears of anger and sadness that welled in her eyes.

Itachi took advantage of that moment and he swept up to Sakura and took her left cheek into his right hand, forcing her to look up into his steely gaze as he spoke, "What do _you _want, Sakura?"

Sakura was caught off guard.

Like an animal in a trap, Sakura gazed up at Itachi with fearful, panicked eyes as she confronted a truth she tried to push away for years…

….Was it possible to move on from the fantasy of her and Sasuke?

Was it-

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as Itachi leaned forward and planted a gentle but firm kiss on her soft, pink lips.

Itachi's kiss ended as swiftly as it had begun.

Before Sakura had a chance to process or return Itachi's affection, she suddenly found herself alone in the street as Itachi rushed past her.

The wind carried Itachi's words to Sakura, blowing past her ear as her hair rustled gently, "_Choose for yourself, Sakura, not for Sasuke, not for me, what do YOU want?"_


	6. Chapter 6 - Things Will Work Out

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!**

—

Sakura eventually finished her assignment in Suna and bid Gaara goodbye one afternoon, three weeks after her arrival.

Gaara was pleased with the work that Sakura had finished in completing her mission, and he spoke just as she was leaving his office, saying quietly, "Don't let the Uchiha brothers bother you."

Sakura smiled and turned around to face Gaara.

Sakura thought it was cute that Gaara was protective towards her as if she were Temari.

"Don't worry," Sakura said with a smile. "I can look after myself."

"The friendship between the Leaf and the Sand remains strong." Gaara said with a nod.

The pinkette knew that was Gaara's subtle way of saying that he would come to her aid if she needed him to…...

It was a thoughtful offer, but Sakura could stand on her own.

"Thank you, Kazekage Gaara." Sakura said, nodding respectfully in return.

Sakura walked out of Gaara's office and shook her head with a quiet chuckle.

Did Gaara always have to be that formal?

—

Sakura started the journey back to Konoha and she braced herself for whatever may come.

Sakura was positive that Sasuke and Itachi had probably been watching her and they were probably both aware she was headed home…

But would they approach her while she was on the road or wait until she was comfortably back in Konoha?

—

Neither, apparently.

With all of the events of the last several months, Sakura couldn't help but be a little disappointed when she returned home without interruption and resumed her normal life without so much as a shadow from either Uchiha brother.

One week turned into two.

Two weeks slipped into three.

Three weeks slowly melted into four.

Sakura became irritable whenever she thought about the situation.

Where was Sasuke?

Where was Itachi?

What had she done wrong?!

Had both Sasuke and Itachi suddenly lost interest after all of that dramatic display they put on?!

What were they waiting for?!

—

Well, Itachi was waiting for Sakura.

Sakura had turned Itachi down and he had made her a counter offer, which he was still waiting for her to accept.

The eldest Uchiha would not force himself onto an omega, especially one that felt she was tied to his brother.

If Sasuke was what Sakura truly wanted, then Itachi wouldn't stand in her way.

But Sasuke…

One evening, Sakura met some coworkers from the hospital at a small restaurant for dinner.

The evening grew late and after their meal, the group disbanded, going home to rest before another long day.

As Sakura was leaving the restaurant, she saw someone familiar sitting at the bar….

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried with wide eyes.

Sasuke was sitting there casually, sipping his drink, and keeping to himself.

Sasuke looked neither surprised nor particularly happy when Sakura walked over to him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey." Sasuke replied coolly, taking another drink before he looked at the pinkette.

"Hey." Sakura said again, calming down a little as her smile and her excitement faded.

Sasuke made no motion to get up and embrace Sakura, nor did he offer to buy her a drink…..

"What's up?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside Sasuke even though she hadn't been officially invited.

"Long day." Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, it was for me too." Sakura agreed.

This was awkward…..

"Itachi told me you wouldn't go out with him." Sasuke said quietly.

"That's right. I told him no." Sakura said solemnly.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, studying her with his dark, onyx eyes.

Sakura could feel her breath hitch as Sasuke looked over her.

Was this it, then?

Would Sasuke say something?

Make an offer?

"I'm proud of you." Sasuke said finally.

Sakura's heart plummeted into her stomach.

"You're…...what?" Sakura asked in disgust.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura was so disappointed and angry that she blurted out words she should have kept to herself.

"I did it for you, Sasuke! I turned Itachi away so we could be together!" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke blinked at Sakura and gave her a nod, "I know, that's why I'm proud of you, you made the right choice."

Sakura threw up her hands at Sasuke. "So…..?!"

Sasuke had certainly seemed to be in a hurry with things just a few weeks ago, and now he was acting like he barely knew Sakura.

"So? Things will work out." Sasuke replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"May I ask when?" Sakura chuckled dryly.

"Someday." Sasuke said vaguely. "I'm going to start a new mission soon, I'll be traveling again. I'm not sure for how long…."

"...I see." Sakura said forlornly.

"It won't be forever, though." Sasuke added. "I'll be home again."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "...Well, it's getting late, I need to get home."

Sasuke nodded at Sakura as she left the restaurant.

And that was it.

While the pinkette walked out into the street, angry, hot tears of bitter disappointment pooled in her eyes.

Sakura was so upset that she could have snapped Sasuke's neck.

"Things will work out"?!

That's all he had to say?!

Sakura had made her choice for Sasuke, trying to honor him, trying to respect him, and he was still willing to kick her to the curb when she was inconvenient!

Knowing that he no longer had to contend with Itachi as a rival for Sakura, Sasuke was once again in no rush to be with her.

Sakura put a hand to her temple.

Sakura had turned down another strong, capable alpha, Itachi, in favor of Sasuke, and that had made Sasuke more confident than ever that no matter what he did or where he went, Sakura would be at his beck and call day and night.

Sakura tripped over a piece of wood in the street and she fell, catching herself on her hands just as a heavy rain started to pour down from the night sky.

Lying there on the ground in the street, Sakura let her tears fall like the rain.

It was late, no one was around to see.

A puddle quickly formed next to Sakura and she glanced over at her reflection.

The face of a miserable, sad young woman…..

Sakura was now in her early twenties.

One day Sakura would be in her thirties…

Then her forties…

And one day, Sakura would look into the puddle and see an old woman staring back.

Sakura sighed to herself.

Was this the life she had committed to?

Belonging to Sasuke when it was _convenient_ for him?

Sasuke would take Sakura when he wanted, Sasuke would marry Sakura when _he _wanted, and one day, Sakura would be sitting home alone with their children, waiting for Sasuke to come home when _he _wanted.

What about what Sakura wanted?

Sakura was an omega.

Omegas didn't want an alpha that was aloof and negligent.

At least, not an omega that wanted to be loved…...

Sakura picked herself up and stood from the ground, marching determinedly down the street.

Sakura had to go to a few establishments and ask a few questions from several different and interesting characters, but eventually, Sakura found herself standing in front of the right door.

Raising a hand, Sakura knocked sharply on the smooth wood.

Footsteps….

A second later, the door opened and Itachi's dark eyes widened slightly at seeing the pinkette standing on his doorstep.

"Sakura!" Itachi exclaimed, standing in his sleep trousers, bare from the waist up except for the kimono that hung loosely across his muscular shoulders.

"I'd like to share a meal with you sometime." Sakura said quietly.

Itachi noticed that Sakura was dirty and that she had been crying, but before he had a chance to ask anything, Sakura leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Itachi was completely caught off guard, but that didn't stop his hands from catching Sakura's waist and pulling her inside his apartment.

The rain continued to beat down and Sakura heard the door slam behind them as Itachi eagerly accepted Sakura's deep kiss….

Sakura smiled against Itachi's lips.

After all these years, the pinkette was finally going to find out what _she _wanted.

And Sakura was tired of being ignored…..


	7. Chapter 7 - An Alpha's Dreams

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!**

—

The birds chirped in the early morning light.

Outside Itachi's home, a small sparrow landed to rest against the windowsill.

Itachi noticed the little bird while he cooked breakfast and he smiled to himself.

But Itachi's smile quickly vanished as he was jolted violently when a rogue ball slammed into the side of the house.

Itachi turned the stove down and opened the sliding door to step out into the courtyard.

"What have I told you two about playing so rough this early in the day? You should be trying to hit the goal, not each other." Itachi warned in a threatening tone.

Two small boys, both the same age, both with spiky, black hair blinked sheepishly back at Itachi.

"Sorry." The boy on the left murmured.

"Sorry, dad. It was an accident." The boy on the right said more clearly, looking down at his feet in shame.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly." Itachi said, his voice sounding a little less angry. "Please be mindful of the noise you make, you're going to wake your mother."

Both of the little boys nodded and Itachi went back inside, closing the sliding door.

The two boys outside resumed their games but they were careful to move a considerate distance away from the house.

The boys both knew that if Itachi had to come back and reprimand them a second time, they would get more than a verbal scolding…

Itachi checked on the food he was preparing and placed a lid over the pan.

Then he padded down the hallway and opened up the bedroom door…

Itachi's eyes were soft and a gentle smile graced his lips as he looked upon the bed and the pinkette that lay cuddled under the covers.

Itachi silently walked over and sat down on the bed beside Sakura, reaching a hand out to gently stroke her pink hair while she dozed.

Sakura mewled quietly in her sleep and rustled around.

Itachi's eyes were loving as they wandered down to Sakura's swollen belly.

Moving carefully so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping omega, Itachi laid a hand over Sakura's bump.

"Good morning….." Sakura mumbled quietly, slowly opening her eyes.

"Good morning." Itachi said in a husky whisper.

Itachi looked into Sakura's green eyes and before he could stop himself, he was bending over to kiss the pink lips that beckoned him…..

—

The birds chirped in the early morning light.

Itachi woke and a disappointing realization slowly hit.

A dream.

It was a dream.

Itachi blinked as he felt something stir on his shoulder and he smiled softly as he looked down and saw Sakura resting there.

Itachi's mind wandered back and the memories of the previous night echoed in his brain.

Well, it hadn't _all _been a dream…

Itachi slowly slipped out of bed and covered Sakura up, then he silently slipped his kimono on and left the bedroom.

The eldest Uchiha brother walked down the hallway and stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment, looking over Konoha.

Itachi rose just before dawn every morning.

But Sakura…..

Clearly, Sakura liked to sleep a little later.

Itachi imagined that Sakura was probably exhausted.

Itachi silently reflected on what had happened between them…..

He and Sakura had fallen into each other's arms, yes, but Itachi hadn't claimed Sakura as his omega yet.

Itachi was pretty certain that wasn't why Sakura had come to him last night, but if he was wrong, then he would certainly and quickly change that…..

Itachi left his apartment quietly and went out to do some early morning training.

By eight, Itachi returned and Sakura was just starting to stir.

Itachi checked in on Sakura before he walked to the kitchen….

—

Sakura woke up completely when she felt a gentle pressure on the bed beside her and she opened her green eyes.

"Good morning." Itachi greeted her from where he sat.

"...Good morning." Sakura said after a moment of hesitation.

Oh….

Itachi…..

Last night…..

Suddenly, Sakura was _very_ awake.

Glancing down, Sakura saw that Itachi was holding a tray.

With some food….

And some tea….

Fresh food that smelled delicious, tea that looked warm and flavorful….

"What is that?" Sakura blinked.

"Your breakfast." Itachi replied.

Sakura sat up curiously in bed and Itachi placed the tray on her lap.

Sakura didn't know what to say.

The pinkette looked at Itachi with wide, shocked eyes.

Itachi just blinked at Sakura and said very casually, "I'm going to take a shower. Eat, you need your strength for work."

Sakura was so surprised by Itachi's gesture that she just sat there, staring with wide eyes as Itachi kissed her forehead and stood up, walking to the bathroom.

Once Sakura recovered from her shock, she began to drink the tea and eat the food that Itachi had cooked.

It wasn't half bad, in fact, it was pretty good!

Sakura had just imposed on Itachi for the night and he had cooked breakfast for her.

Itachi had taken care of Sakura, Itachi had made sure that she had what she needed and what she wanted.

Just like a good alpha should…

Oh dear…..

Sakura put a hand to her head suddenly and thought back.

Had she…?

No, last night, Sakura hadn't officially accepted Itachi as her alpha.

They weren't mates.

Sakura frowned in thought.

So then, Itachi had no obligation at all to be so kind.

Sakura smiled wryly at the tray on her lap.

Sakura didn't officially belong to Itachi yet, and that made Itachi's gesture all the more sweet…..

—

Sakura finished her breakfast, showered in the spare bathroom, and quickly got ready for the day.

Sakura was just finishing getting dressed when Itachi's voice interrupted her.

"Going so soon?"

Sakura let out a small gasp and turned around to see Itachi standing in the bedroom doorway, looking at her with eyes that were almost….sad?

…..Disappointed?

"I'll be late for work if I don't." Sakura explained with a bittersweet smile.

Itachi looked at Sakura pleadingly and Sakura cleared her throat, determined not to break down under his heavy, heated gaze.

"So…..I guess I'll….see you soon?" Sakura asked, walking up to Itachi on her way out.

"Why don't you come back tonight?" Itachi asked. "I can make dinner for us. I'll be through training by the time your shift is over."

"I have to work a double today." Sakura shook her head with a frown.

Sakura leaned forward and kissed Itachi sweetly, before she walked past him and opened his door to leave.

"Tomorrow night, then?" Itachi called after Sakura.

"We'll see!" Sakura shouted, waving her hand behind her.

Sakura knew what Itachi wanted.

Itachi wanted her to commit to him and be his, his omega, his mate, his wife….

Hmm…...

Sighing to himself, Itachi walked back into his apartment and sat down, starting to eat breakfast.

Itachi wasn't disheartened.

Itachi was the best.

Itachi always got what he wanted.

His dream would come true.

Somehow…..


	8. Chapter 8 - Commit

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Sakura didn't go back to see Itachi the next night.

Or the night after….

She couldn't.

Itachi was an alpha, after all, if Sakura appeared to be _too _interested in him, he'd start to think that he owned her.

And Sakura was still deciding what she wanted.

Itachi was patient, though.

However long Sakura felt like she needed to wait was fine.

Itachi knew that whether it was the next night, the next week, the next month, or even the next _year…. _Sakura would be back~.

—

After nearly a week had passed, Itachi decided that he would make a small gesture.

Nothing too big or grand, nothing pushy or pressuring, just something to let Sakura know that he had _so _enjoyed their time together….

So, Itachi sent a small bouquet of local flowers to Sakura at work.

Wrapped around the flowers was a very small bag of candy.

Sakura-flavored candy.

Sakura laughed when she saw the flavor written on the wrapper.

The pinkette was pleasantly surprised when she ate a piece and discovered that cherry was a more accurate albeit less impressive description.

Itachi had simply signed his name on the bouquet's card, but Sakura smiled anyway.

The fact that Itachi sent the present was enough.

Flowers and candy were old fashioned, yes, but Sakura genuinely enjoyed receiving them.

Sasuke certainly never bothered to send her flowers or candy….

—

Three days later, Sakura left work with a smile on her face and an overnight bag on her arm.

Itachi had asked her to come and eat dinner with him.

Sakura had agreed.

The pinkette headed to Itachi's home, which was much easier now that she knew where it was, and knocked on his door.

A moment later, Itachi answered, wearing only his kimono and training trousers.

"Hello, Sakura." Itachi said in his low voice.

"Hi." Sakura replied with a sweet smile.

Itachi moved to the side and Sakura stepped in.

Itachi took Sakura's bag and let her sit down to rest while he finished preparing dinner.

It was a pleasant meal.

Itachi wasn't a bad cook, but more than the food, the two enjoyed eating together in quiet company.

Itachi was a man of few words, but as Sakura got more used to him, she found that he was easy to talk to, and even when Itachi wasn't talking, he was a great listener.

Sakura stood beside Itachi and politely helped him clean up afterwards, drying the dishes that he washed.

By that time, it was getting late.

That didn't matter to either of them.

Sakura was hoping that Itachi would want her…..

Itachi did indeed want Sakura, but he had already decided that things wouldn't go like Sakura expected.

Itachi had been thinking that Sakura would spend the night and he was pleased when she first arrived, noticing the bag that she had brought.

But their night together wasn't going to be like their first.

Itachi was no one's sex doll.

Itachi had thoroughly enjoyed the previous evening that he and Sakura had spent in each other's arms, but Itachi was an alpha looking for a mate.

And despite what happened, Sakura hadn't given him any indication that she was looking for something that…...permanent…...with him.

If Sakura wanted Itachi's touch again, then she would have to commit.

Sakura was beautiful, sweet, and soft, it would take a lot of self control for any alpha to turn Sakura away, no matter how fleeting their time with her may be…

But if anyone had enough discipline to do so, it was Itachi.

Once the dishes were done, Itachi and Sakura looked at each other, locking gazes.

Slowly, Itachi leaned his head down and kissed Sakura gently.

Sakura happily accepted, winding her arms loosely around Itachi's neck.

Itachi lifted Sakura up into his arms as easily as if she were a doll and carried her to the bedroom.

Sakura's heart started to beat faster when Itachi slowly undressed her, then himself.

But to Sakura's surprise, instead of laying her back on the bed, Itachi lifted her again and carried her into the shower.

Itachi broke their kiss and turned on the water.

Sakura sighed happily as Itachi washed her off, his hands gently massaging her back while the warm water ran over Sakura's muscles, still tense from her long day at work.

Sakura was waiting.

Any second…

Any second….

Any second now, Itachi would make his move and they would fall into each other's arms again.

But that second never came.

Itachi finished washing Sakura, then he washed himself, dried them both off, and tucked Sakura into bed beside him, holding her close while she laid on his shoulder.

Itachi closed his eyes to sleep but Sakura blinked up at him in the darkness.

"Itachi….." Sakura whispered.

"Hmm?" Itachi asked, his eyes still closed.

"I was…..I was hoping…" Sakura began shyly.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked down knowingly at Sakura. "You need something." Itachi said, not asked.

Sakura nodded shyly.

"I do too." Itachi said, closing his eyes again.

Sakura laid a hand on Itachi's chest and sighed, "...I'm right here."

"As am I." Itachi replied.

Sakura frowned and Itachi opened his eyes again.

"I want you." Sakura confessed, growing desperate.

"And I want _you." _Itachi nodded. "But I don't want you for a night…. or two…..or three. I want you._You_, Sakura. I want you to be mine."

Sakura sat up in bed and looked at Itachi.

Itachi shifted under the covers and looked back at the pinkette.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what Itachi meant.

Itachi didn't want a casual lover, he wanted an omega for the taking.

And Itachi wanted Sakura to be his omega.

Forever.

….His mate.

"When's your next cycle?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sakura hesitated for a minute, only a minute.

"A week from tomorrow." The pinkette revealed.

"Perhaps you'll share a meal with me that night?" Itachi asked.

Itachi's question was simple, but its weight was heavy.

Itachi was asking Sakura to accept him as her alpha, to belong to him, to be by his side and raise a family with him…..

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "Same time?"

Itachi nodded.

Sakura lay back down and Itachi wound his arms around her.

Sakura looked up and their lips met sweetly.

For an hour, maybe more, Itachi and Sakura shared a deep, passionate kiss.

It took every ounce of willpower that Itachi had not to push it farther, but good things came to those that could wait.

And Itachi's patience was _so close_ to paying off…

In the early hours of the morning, Itachi and Sakura finally broke their kiss and drifted off to sleep…

Itachi's window was covered by curtains, but between the two pieces of fabric, there was a small crack, just a couple inches in size.

And through that crack, from outside the room, crouched a snarling, younger member of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists as he saw Sakura asleep on Itachi's shoulder.

Sasuke could tell from the way they were laying, they hadn't mated.

Not yet.

As much as the scene nauseated Sasuke, it also gave him hope.

Time was running short, but his window of opportunity hadn't closed just yet.


	9. Chapter 9 - New Beginnings

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Sakura knew it was coming from the moment she woke up that morning.

Her body felt heavy and her abdomen was sore.

Her insides turned over with ghosts of cramps while she showered.

Her head hurt.

It was the day her cycle would start.

Sighing to herself, Sakura got dressed for work and packed her lunch.

She smiled in the mirror on her way out the door.

Enough waiting.

As soon as Sakura got off work, she was going over to Itachi's.

—

"The other two bedrooms are down the hallway and there's also the courtyard here..." A woman smiled as she opened a large sliding door and revealed the fenced in, private yard. "With plenty of space for children to play!"

Itachi nodded as he blinked and looked out over the carefully landscaped area, standing in the living room.

"What do you think, Mr. Uchiha?" The woman asked with a professional smile.

The woman was one of Konoha's top realtors.

Today, she was showing Itachi Uchiha houses, hopeful that her new client would find something suitable.

Selling a home to one of Konoha's famous Shinobis would boost her resume even more…..

"The house is to my liking." Itachi nodded. "It has everything I'm looking for."

"Would you like to make an offer?" The woman asked with a pushy grin.

"Yes." Itachi nodded.

"Great!" The woman smiled. "Let's go back to my office and we'll write up a contract!"

Itachi nodded again.

Itachi wasn't one to be swayed by sales tactics, he really did like the house, and Itachi was in a hurry to move out of his apartment.

It had been exactly one week since he saw Sakura and he was certain that the omega's cycle would start soon.

Sakura would come back.

Itachi would finally claim her as his and that would mean that soon after…..

Well, what kind of alpha would Itachi be if he couldn't offer his new mate a proper home?

Also, as the eldest, once Itachi was married with a family, Itachi would be considered the new head of the Uchiha clan.

And Itachi didn't want his clan continued in a stuffy apartment.

—

Getting through the day for Sakura was very challenging.

Sometimes the functions of the body didn't align with the workday, and that was especially true for omegas.

Sakura took a couple pain pills at lunch to help with the cramps, but that didn't make it easier to focus.

Every hour, the longings grew more intense.

It was difficult for Sakura to concentrate.

Thankfully, her last few patients of the day were all omegas and betas.

At that point, Sakura would refuse to see an alpha, since she was certain that by then, alphas could probably sense what was happening, and that would just be inviting trouble.

Sakura wasted no time in leaving the hospital as soon as her shift was finished.

Sakura's legs were shaky and her heart pounded as she walked through town, on the path to Itachi's flat.

Sakura stopped along the way and leaned against a tree for support.

The pinkette wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Her mind was racing as quickly as her heart…..

Why had Sakura decided to go to Itachi?

That was dumb.

She should have told him to be waiting at her apartment instead.

Sakura grit her teeth and let go of the tree.

Too late now, besides, she was almost there.

She just had to make it a little way farther and…..

A low, smooth voice called out in the night.

"Sa-ku-ra….."

Sakura's green eyes widened and she whirled around.

Standing there alongside the trees was Sasuke.

Sakura panted for breath as she locked eyes with the youngest Uchiha brother.

Sasuke looked ravenous, his onyx eyes wild with lust as he gazed at the defenseless omega before him.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura cried as Sasuke took a heavy step towards her.

Standing several yards away, Sasuke was assaulted by the sweet scent of Sakura's pheromones.

And Sasuke knew the way to Itachi's place…..

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pinkette.

So this was what Sakura was doing…...

Here she was, on her cycle, headed to his brother's to mate…..

That incensed Sasuke almost as much as Sakura's current state.

Sakura becoming Itachi's…

It was something that Sasuke simply couldn't allow.

With a growl, Sasuke charged at Sakura, determined to pin her against a tree and claim her for himself once and for all.

Then, Itachi could finally be out of Sasuke's way.

Sakura would have nothing better to do than sit there at Sasuke's beck and call.

Tend his house….

Tend his children….

…...Greet him fondly when he wandered back home after weeks, months, of even years of traveling.

The pinkette knew all of that, though, and Sasuke's handsome features and his smooth voice wouldn't distract her from the truth.

Sakura had made up her mind.

Waiting around on Sasuke, trying desperately to get his attention….

That was a life that Sakura didn't want.

"Sasuke….." Sakura breathed into the night air.

Sakura took a cautious step back and Sasuke took a step forward.

Sakura staggered and her mind was foggy.

All Sakura wanted to do was curl up and lie down somewhere….

"Get out of my way, Sasuke." Sakura said, the words fell from her lips quietly but that didn't make them any less defiant.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Get out of her way?

Did Sakura just say that to him?

To him?!

Get out of her way?!

"Stop fooling around, Sakura." Sasuke replied coldly, narrowing his onyx eyes to slits. Before Sakura could stop him, Sasuke darted forward and grabbed the pinkette by her wrist, "Come on, I'll take you home and-"

"I said get out of my way!" Sakura screamed, wrenching her arm out of Sasuke's grasp and fleeing into the treeline.

Sasuke grit his teeth in irritation as the pinkette gathered her strength and sprinted past him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, quickly charging to pursue the pinkette.

Sakura dashed away from the street, out into the thick forest that surrounded Konoha.

Sakura's body ached and her lungs burned as she ran and ran, trying to get as far away from Sasuke as possible.

Sakura could feel Sasuke still pursuing her and despite the agony her exertion caused, she pressed on.

Sakura fled until she was deep in the forest, hidden by thick curtains of trees and dense plants.

The pinkette heaved for breath as she crumbled to the forest floor.

There was no more sign of Sasuke.

Unfortunatley, now, Sakura would never make it to Itachi.

Not like this.

The pinkette curled up and closed her eyes.

Sakura had used what strength she had left to run from Sasuke, now she was left weak and alone.

Bitter tears of frustration poured down Sakura's cheeks as she shivered in the cool, evening air.

It would pass in a day or two, this part of her cycle….,

Maybe then, Sakura could at least find some food and water.

Sakura pounded her fist down into the dirt, causing the ground to shake.

Why couldn't Sasuke just leave her alone?!

—

Like Sakura, Sasuke was also deep in the forest.

Sasuke had lost the pinkette's scent long ago and that enraged him even more than her pheromones as he looked frantically around in the darkness.

"Sakura?" Sasuke snarled. "SAKURA?!"

All Sasuke heard in reply was the gentle sounds of the forest at night.

Sasuke grimaced and walked on.

The forest around Konoha was vast but it wasn't endless.

And Sasuke had all night to find Sakura…

—

Sakura continued to shiver violently and as her cycle worsened, the world seemed to go out of focus.

At length, Sasuke found her.

Sakura braced herself, but Sasuke's hands were gentle as they wrapped around her and picked her up off of the earth.

His grip was firm but comfortable as he carried her out of the forest and back into the street.

To a building…..

In through a door…

Suddenly there was a soft light and Sakura realized she was in a room.

Then in front of her, Sakura saw…

"Itachi…." Sakura breathed in relief.

Itachi stood in front of Sakura.

It was Itachi who had found her, not Sasuke.

It was Itachi who had rescued her, not Sasuke.

And now, it was going to be Itachi who was Sakura's alpha, not Sasuke.

"I'm here." Itachi nodded, lacing his fingers with Sakura's. "I'm right here beside you."

Itachi had good discipline but Sakura could see the dilation in his pupils.

It was taking every ounce of self restraint Itachi had to hold back, but Sakura didn't torture him for too long…

Leaning forward, Sakura quickly pressed her lips to his and Itachi bent down to take her into his arms…

Sasuke was still wandering around blindly in the forest while Itachi made love to Sakura over and over, gritting his teeth when the pinkette omega moaned his name.

When Sakura was at last momentarily satisfied, she laid on Itachi's chest, and Itachi let out a low, pleased purr.

It didn't matter now when Sasuke found Sakura.

It didn't matter if Sasuke burst through the door that very moment…...

…..Because Sakura belonged to Itachi now.


	10. Chapter 10 - Two Days

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!**

—

It was a good thing that Sakura had arranged to be off from work the following day.

The pinkette slept late, exhausted and sore.

Even Itachi missed his usual waking time by a good thirty minutes.

That morning, Itachi didn't go out to train.

Instead, the eldest Uchiha spent a few minutes watching his new mate rest peacefully on his chest.

Once Itachi did slip out of bed, he was careful to nestle Sakura in the sheets and silently fluff the pillows behind her.

Itachi pulled on some of his black trousers and glanced at Sakura.

Walking over to the bed, Itachi pressed a gentle kiss to Sakura's forehead before he stealthily left the room and padded towards the kitchen.

The time didn't matter, Itachi had already decided that he would spend the day caring for his omega, but….

Itachi knew that Sakura would be hungry when she woke.

—

Itachi opened the kitchen window while he cooked breakfast on the stove, keeping his eyes fixed on the food in the skillet.

Itachi had chosen the meal carefully.

Omegas in heat needed good nutrition and Itachi could use some energy himself after the passionate night he had shared with Sakura.

Itachi's eyes grew soft as another thought entered his mind…

Sakura was in the peak of her cycle and the previous night, Itachi had held nothing back.

There was no protection used, both alpha and omega would have it no other way.

It was a very slim possibility but…...

There was still a chance that Itachi could be cooking for his unborn child as well as his new mate.

In the silence of the early morning, a small smirk spread across Itachi's lips.

That would certainly turn Sasuke back, wouldn't it?

A quiet call from the bedroom shook Itachi out of his thoughts.

"Itachi?" The eldest Uchiha brother heard Sakura ask from down the hallway.

Itachi's smirk faded as he quickly plated the food and turned the stove off.

Swiftly, Itachi walked towards the bedroom, carrying breakfast.

Itachi's new omega needed him.

—

A few moments later, Itachi sat, finishing his food silently while he watched Sakura eat with pleasure.

The pinkette was hungry and thirsty and the plate of rice noodles and sausage was just what Sakura wanted.

Itachi smiled softly at the satisfied noise that escaped Sakura's lips as she ate her breakfast.

Once Sakura was finished, Itachi cleared the dishes, sitting them on the nightstand before he crawled into the nest of covers and pillows with her.

Sakura curled up against Itachi as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you full?" Itachi asked, purring in Sakura's ear while he nipped at her neck.

Sakura sighed and nodded gratefully, clutching Itachi's hands as they held her tight.

Itachi grit his teeth when Sakura pushed her bottom directly against his groin.

"Itachi….." Sakura whispered.

"I've got you." Itachi tried to keep his stoic tone, but his voice turned into a growl when Sakura's pheromones hit him fully in the face, making his mind hazy and his mouth dry.

Sakura had never felt so wanted, so comforted, or so loved as she did when Itachi flipped her over and glowered down at her, promising solemnly, "Your alpha's here~."

—

Sakura was in her makeshift nest with Itachi for nearly two days.

Sakura and Itachi were both worn out, but at the same time, neither of them had ever been happier.

Maybe it was Itachi's gentle touch, or his kisses, or his low, seductive voice, but Sakura melted in his hands like butter.

Itachi was just as fulfilled as the pinkette.

Itachi had already begun repairing his life since the war and now with Sakura at his side, Itachi felt a new chapter starting.

Sakura…..

Itachi wasn't just a mated alpha, Itachi was an alpha in love.

Itachi fantasized about how things would unfold.

Itachi and Sakura could move into the house he had recently purchased, they could get married, a simple ceremony, nothing big, and then the Uchiha clan would continue.

This time, though, the Uchiha clan would descend from love and trust, and that made Itachi very, very happy.

Towards the end of the second day, Sakura's hormones finally began to calm down and her menstrual cycle started.

A part of Sakura was secretly afraid that Itachi may lose interest after they had mated, after she had accepted him into her bed, but Sakura's fear was unfounded.

Itachi sat dutifully at Sakura's side, rubbing soothing circles into her lower back to ease the cramps.

Sakura smiled up at Itachi through the pain.

"You're still here." Sakura said with a gentle smile.

"I always will be." Itachi said very seriously. "You're my mate."

Sakura blushed at Itachi's words, even though he just stated a fact.

It felt so natural but it sounded so strange to say it out loud…

Sakura had a mate.

Sakura had an _alpha._

—

Itachi seamlessly assumed his role as Sakura's partner.

On the third morning, Sakura returned to work and Itachi saw her off, kissing her sweetly and sending her on her way with a rice cake and a warm cup of tea.

That evening, Sakura came home to her apartment and found it…...empty.

The pinkette stumbled through the streets, not knowing what to do.

Who should she call?

Where had all of her things gone?

Before she turned to the police, Sakura went to Itachi for help.

When Itachi greeted her at the door, he kissed her again and said in a concerned voice, "You're home late."

"My…my apartment….I….." Sakura started to explain but then she stopped when she glanced past Itachi and into the living room.

Her things…

All of Sakura's things were now in Itachi's apartment.

"My…...things are here." Sakura said slowly.

"Where else would they be? This is your home now." Itachi blinked.

Sakura stared at Itachi for a moment.

Itachi didn't play games like his brother…...

"I'm sorry it isn't any better. I'm in the process of securing a more ideal version of a home." Itachi said casually, taking Sakura's jacket and bag from her to let her settle in and relax.

"...What?" Sakura asked.

"I bought a house." Itachi explained. "It's much larger. There will be plenty of room for all of us there."

"...All of us?" Sakura blinked.

"You and I and the children." Itachi nodded.

Sakura's eyes widened and she suddenly felt a lump form in her throat.

Itachi really wasn't wasting time, but Sakura shouldn't have been so surprised.

Itachi was not a casual person.

Itachi took everything in his life very seriously and he intended to work as hard at being a good mate to Sakura and a good father to their future little ones as he did at being one of Konoha's top Shinobis.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden and she found herself completely incapable of hiding the warm smile that settled on her lips.

Was this reality?

Could they really be….happy?

—

Across Konoha, Sasuke brooded in his own apartment, sitting in his windowsill with a hateful scowl on his face.

Three days…...

Three days had passed and he hadn't been able to find Sakura at all.

Sakura's scent had been so strong in the forest and then it had just seemed to vanish inexplicably….

Sasuke had wandered through the woods all night without noticing even a trace of the pinkette.

The following day, Sasuke had stopped by the hospital to catch Sakura at work, but he was told that she had the day off.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits as he thought.

Sasuke didn't know where Sakura was or what she was doing, but he had a few nauseating suspicions…..

Sakura had better have just found her way home.

Itachi had better have minded his own business and kept his hands off of what Sasuke had already claimed.

Sasuke set his jaw and growled deep in his chest, clenching his hands into fists.

If Itachi had mated with Sakura, then Sasuke would stop at nothing to tear them apart.


	11. Chapter 11 - Settling in?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every other Saturday!**

—

Sakura had her guard up every day as she walked to and from work.

Sakura woke in the night and glanced over at the window, half expecting to see Sasuke sitting there.

Sakura wasn't afraid, she just had a feeling that Sasuke would show up at a certain point.

Something told Sakura that Sasuke wouldn't handle the news of her relationship with Itachi very well….

Itachi didn't seem concerned at all, but that was no surprise.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder if maybe the two brothers had worked something out…

A truce, maybe?

One morning, over tea, Sakura asked Itachi quietly, "Have you talked to your brother?"

"No." Itachi replied calmly, glancing over a document he had brought home from his mission the night before.

Sakura took another sip of her tea.

…...And that's all they said to each other about Sasuke.

—

A few weeks passed and Sakura's cycle returned.

…...Which was promptly followed by her usual menstrual period.

The pinkette was secretly a bit relieved, but she couldn't help but feel a little wistful at the sadness in Itachi's eyes when he found her in the bathroom, cleaning up.

"You're not pregnant." Itachi observed.

"No." Sakura said.

Admitting that to Itachi, her alpha, was more difficult than Sakura had thought it would be.

Most men would have been thrilled, but the disheartened look on Itachi's face made Sakura feel like she was betraying him with the news.

Itachi wasn't angry, though.

Once Sakura finished and washed her hands, Itachi picked her up into his arms and carried her to bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Sakura said to Itachi gratefully when he cuddled her close and massaged her sore muscles, easing the cramps from her body.

"I'm your alpha." Itachi replied, gazing down at Sakurai intently, "I'll always take care of you."

Sakura sighed and curled against Itachi, laying her palm and face against his firm chest.

"Our house will be ready soon." Itachi revealed quietly.

Sakura could hear the subtle excitement in Itachi's voice.

"It will?" Sakura asked quickly, looking up in surprise at Itachi.

Itachi had told Sakura when they first started living together that he was having some work done to their new property and that for the time being, they would just stay in the apartment.

Itachi hadn't given Sakura an exact timeline, although the pinkette assumed it would take quite a while for the home to be ready to….

…..But now Itachi was giving Sakura that look he did when he was very serious about something.

Itachi was always serious about something….

"Yes." Itachi nodded solemnly. "By the beginning of the month, that's what the contractors promised me."

"Oh…" Sakura said, her eyes widening in surprise.

The beginning of the month?

That was soon.

That was fast.

Sakura knew that she and Itachi were mated.

Sakura was glad that she and Itachi were mated.

But for some reason, Sakura's stomach still turned with anxiety about what she knew Itachi was going to suggest next….

Itachi was a straightforward man and as an alpha, Itachi wasted little time.

"I thought we could get married there." Itachi said quietly, letting his fingers idly glide through Sakura's pink, feathery hair.

Sakura remained quiet but Itachi narrowed his eyes a little when he thought he heard her swallow hard…..

"...Unless you'd rather we get married somewhere else?" Itachi asked.

"No, no!" Sakura said, glancing back up at Itachi. "It's not that, it's just….."

"We're already mated, Sakura." Itachi said flatly.

"I know, Itachi. That isn't what I meant." Sakura frowned.

Itachi gazed into Sakura's eyes and Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of violation.

As if Itachi were staring through her and reading her mind…..

"...You're hesitating." Itachi said after a long moment.

It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Sakura chuckled and closed her eyes, sweeping a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. "There's still some days where this doesn't feel real, that's all."

"It is real." Itachi said, clutching Sakura close.

Sakura let out a small gasp at the anger she heard in Itachi's voice.

"You belong to me." Itachi said in a low growl. "And I belong to you, Sakura."

Itachi couldn't see it, but Sakura smiled a little.

There were few things more attractive to a hurting omega than a strong, possessive alpha.

"Itachi, you're right. I belong to you. And you belong to me….And that makes me so happy." Sakura cooed, reaching up to calmingly stroke Itachi's long, raven-black hair. "I can't wait to marry you."

Itachi seemed to be satisfied with that and he let out a soft purr, inclining his head towards Sakura's hand.

"I know you're disappointed..." Sakura said with a sigh, a frown crossing her lips.

"I'm not disappointed." Itachi explained, glancing over Sakura, then back up to meet her eyes. "But when it happens, I'll be…...I'll be glad."

Itachi caught Sakura's hand as she pulled away from his hair and he gently kissed her open palm.

Sakura smiled warmly and a soft blush covered her cheeks.

Itachi wanted a home and a family.

Itachi wanted to build a life for himself.

Itachi was anxious to be a proper alpha, a husband, a father.

And it was those conversations that they shared which reminded Sakura of an undeniable fact…

For once, she had made the right choice.

—

While the couple waited to move into their new home, the days passed by without consequence.

Itachi woke early each morning, trained, worked on his assignments, and still made it home in time to cook for himself and his omega.

Sakura endured her same, long shifts at the hospital, still managing to find the energy at the end of an exhausting day to make love to her alpha when she came home.

Sakura was so caught up in her new world with Itachi that she practically forgot about Sasuke.

Briefly, of course.

That is, Sasuke just wasn't on the forefront of Sakura's mind anymore, not until she walked into an exam room one morning to greet her first patient of the day.

….And there, on the exam table, sat Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, her eyes widening in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"I scraped my arm." Sasuke said nonchalantly, holding up his barely injured wrist. "This is the hospital, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sakura said, narrowing her eyes at Sasuke's sarcasm. "But there's plenty of other medical nins here, the staff said I was requested specifically by the patient in this room."

"You were." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well, I don't know why." Sakura huffed.

Sakura left the exam room door open as she walked over and sat down on the stool.

Pulling on some sterile gloves after she washed her hands, Sakura bent to examine Sasuke's arm.

Sakura should have turned Sasuke away and let one of her coworkers tend him, but Sakura was afraid that Sasuke would have waited outside until she got off work…

The door was open, the medical nins at the nurse's station could hear if a fight broke out.

If Sasuke wanted to talk, fine.

They would talk.

"I know you're with Itachi now." Sasuke said in a loud whisper while Sakura cleaned his arm.

Sakura gave Sasuke a mirthless chuckle. "It didn't have to be that way."

"It still doesn't." Sasuke said in his low voice and Sakura's green eyes flickered up to Sasuke's.

Sasuke, who usually had such a cold stare, suddenly gave Sakura the most sympathy-inducing gaze that he was capable of.

But Sakura was no fool.

"I can't do that, Sasuke." Sakura said, shaking her head and focusing her attention back to treating his arm. "I have a mate now."

Those words stung Sasuke to the core, but he just clenched his teeth.

"What do I have to do to convince you to leave him?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura finished cleaning Sasuke's arm and she sighed, looking back up into his onyx eyes.

Well!

Sakura was surprised at what she saw.

That was something Sasuke didn't show everyday…...

Remorse.

Sasuke was genuinely sorry that Sakura had mated with his brother instead of him.

But Sakura _had._

….And it was too late now.

Sasuke was handsome, sure, but Sakura was not going to be unfaithful to Itachi.

Suddenly, Sakura found Sasuke an inch from her face and by the way he looked into her eyes and inclined his head, Sakura knew that Sasuke was going to try and….

Just before Sasuke pressed his lips to Sakura's, in one swift motion, the pinkette slid back on her stool, rolling away from Sasuke to quickly stand and walk out of the room.

"I can't do this, Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she dashed down the hallway.

Sasuke growled in irritation.

So close….

He had been so close….

"You don't realize it yet, Sa-ku-ra….." Sasuke glowered, narrowing his eyes. "But you _can~."_

Sasuke left the exam room, paid his bill, and walked out of the hospital.

Sakura wanted to call Itachi to come and walk her home from work later, but she decided against it.

Sakura was a strong Shinobi in her own right, and she wasn't going to be bullied by anyone, especially not Sasuke.

If Sakura had realized how the night was going to go though, she may have reconsidered…...


	12. Chapter 12 - Finally

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! **

—

The hours passed by.

Sakura was so busy at the hospital that day that she didn't think anymore about her encounter with Sasuke.

When she finally finished documenting her patients' charts and grabbed her purse to leave though, Sakura felt an odd feeling of uneasiness wash over her…

Sakura stepped out of the hospital and walked into the chilly night air.

That uneasy feeling grew stronger.

Sasuke.

For a fleeting moment, Sakura froze and considered turning around, going back inside and phoning Itachi, but her mind was already made up.

Taking a confident step forward, Sakura inhaled deeply and continued her journey home.

An experienced Shinobi like Sakura should have anticipated Sasuke's attack, but only a Uchiha could have concealed himself so well in the shadows…..

In one smooth rush, Sakura was off her feet and in Sasuke's arms, unconscious…...

—

Back at their small apartment, Itachi had already completed his work for the day and he arrived home an hour before Sakura's shift was scheduled to end.

The thoughtful alpha had spent the extra time preparing a special dinner for Sakura.

There was no occasion, Itachi just felt like his mate deserved it.

If she ever got off work, of course….

Itachi sat at the table and waited.

And waited….

And waited….

Itachi wanted so long that the food was cold.

Itachi wasn't concerned when Sakura was thirty minutes late though, as a high-ranking medical nin, there were often times when Sakura had to stay at the hospital longer.

When Sakura was an hour late arriving home, Itachi was concerned about the patients at the hospital.

Was everyone alright?

Had there been an emergency surgery that kept his omega from his side?

Perhaps….

However, when Sakura was two hours late returning home, Itachi narrowed his eyes and stood up.

The eldest Uchiha brother turned off the stove and put the food away before he headed out into the night.

There had been no call, no message.

Sakura always called if she was running this far behind, no matter what was going on at the hospital.

Something was wrong.

And Itachi was more than certain that Sasuke was part of that something….

—

"Mmm?" Sakura groaned as she woke slowly, blinking her eyes open.

The pinkette hazily realized she was in a cold, dimly lit room…..

…..A room with stone walls and a very old, stone floor.

"Sa-ku-ra?" A low voice asked slowly.

Sakura blinked again and Sasuke's face came into focus.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? Where is-"

_Clink, clink….._

Sakura stopped wriggling when she noticed that she couldn't move her legs or arms.

Upon hearing the sound of metal against metal, the pinkette glanced up at her wrists and down at her ankles.

Chains.

Chains held Sakura in place on a makeshift bed.

Held hostage, with her defenses greatly lowered, a pang of fear shot through Sakura before Sasuke reached over and gently undid her binds.

"Don't worry, they were just in case you woke up on the way here." Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura gave a dry laugh when she realized what was going on.

Despite the situation, the arrogance in Sasuke's voice amused Sakura.

Sasuke was so confident that Sakura would want to be with him that he didn't see it necessary to keep the chains in place.

"Where are we?" Sakura demanded, pushing herself to sit up. "Where have you taken me?"

"There's no need to worry about that." Sasuke said quietly.

And then Sasuke did a strange thing.

Sasuke reached out his hand and clutched Sakura's in his own.

"Itachi won't be able to find us here." Sasuke said quietly, looking at Sakura reassuringly.

Sakura blinked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"We can finally be together." Sasuke said in a gentle, pleased voice.

"'Finally be together?'" Sakura laughed. "'Finally be together? Finally be together?!' You never wanted that, Sasuke! We can't be together now! I'm your brother's omega!"

A dark look fell over Sasuke's face.

"And you're never going to change that!" Sakura raged, ripping her hand roughly out of Sasuke's.

Sasuke didn't attack Sakura.

Sasuke didn't yell and scream.

Sasuke didn't attempt to hurt Sakura or take advantage of her.

Instead, Sasuke sighed and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry that Itachi's brainwashed you into believing that he can love. Don't worry….." Sasuke said as he left the room and closed the door behind himself. "That will wear off soon enough. I know you'll always belong to me."

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura cried just as the door closed behind the youngest Uchiha brother, leaving her alone in the dark, cold room. "You can't just leave me here!"

But Sasuke could.

And Sasuke did.

Free from her chains, but still imprisoned in the room, Sakura beat on the door until her hands were blistered, but even with her tremendous strength, the door would not give way.

Frustrated and disheartened, the pinkette sank down on the lumpy mattress.

Sakura knew she should save her strength, when Sasuke came back in, that was when she would have to attack.

If what Sasuke said was true and Itachi couldn't find them, then that left Sakura no other choice….

Sakura scowled.

What did Sasuke think she _was_, anyway?

Sakura would have to show Sasuke once and for all that she wasn't a bird he could cage.

—

Not really, anyway.

Sakura wasn't sure how much time passed, it probably wasn't more than a couple of hours, but it felt like days until the heavy door opened again.

Sakura was half asleep but she shook herself awake and tensed, ready to attack as soon as Sasuke walked through the door.

That was the trouble with Uchihas, though.

They were very…..tricky.

Sakura thought that she saw a shadow move in the darkness but before she had the chance to lunge, Sasuke was in front of her, pulling her close to him with his hands around her hips.

"You belong to me, Sakura." Sasuke said very confidently, looking into Sakura's angry green eyes.

"You never wanted me." Sakura said bitterly.

Sakura was strong, very strong, but Sasuke had his own strengths and his own friends in very low places….

No matter how much Sakura struggled, no matter how much force she beat on Sasuke's chest with, it was like it was impossible for her to break free from his grasp.

With an anguished yelp, Sasuke pushed Sakura down on the mattress and his feathery, raven-black hair gently touched her face as he leaned down and repeated, "You belong to me, Sakura."

"No, Sasuke, I don't!" Sakura reiterated.

Sakura gazed up at Sasuke with a defiant scowl.

Even though Itachi was her mate, Sakura couldn't deny the fact that Sasuke was very handsome.

Sakura wouldn't admit it and she certainly wouldn't show it, but she was afraid.

Sakura wasn't afraid that Sasuke would hurt her.

No, Sakura was afraid that she would remain trapped there with Sasuke, that her heat would come and he would force himself on her, try to steal her from Itachi the way Sasuke felt that Itachi had stolen Sakura from him….

A part of Sakura would always love Sasuke but…...

Sakura was _so _glad that Sasuke wasn't her alpha.

And Sakura wanted to keep it that way.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was losing his patience.

Sasuke genuinely believed that Itachi had warped Sakura's mind.

How could Sakura, after all of her years of devotion, suddenly not want to be with him?

Why on earth would that have happened?

"Come on, Sakura. Stop playing around." Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes and leaning in to press a gentle kiss against Sakura's lips.

Sasuke pulled back and the look on Sakura's face made him frown.

Sakura gazed at Sasuke with a broken heart.

Not only had Sasuke hurt her by not wanting to be with her, but now that she was happy, he refused to leave her alone and let her live out her life in peace.

And it was that anguished look on Sakura's face that started to turn Sasuke's thoughts…..

"She's right." A low voice called from the doorway.

Sasuke whirled around to see who had spoken just as Sakura cried out in relief, "Itachi!"

The eldest Uchiha brother stood in the doorway.

Itachi didn't seem alarmed by what was happening, as always, Itachi appeared very, very calm.

Itachi happily accepted his omega into his arms when Sakura scrambled off the bed and out from under Sasuke, running right into Itachi's embrace.

Sasuke was certain that Itachi must have been casting some genjutsu over Sakura, but as he watched his brother and the pinkette joyfully reunite, it finally made sense to Sasuke…..

Itachi and Sakura were just…...happy together.

Sakura had accepted Itachi as her alpha by her own free will.

Sasuke smiled bitterly as his pride crumbled away.

Kidnappings would do no good….

Sasuke had no choice but to accept the fact that he had lost.

"She's mine and I am hers, brother." Itachi told Sasuke, staring at him intently while Sakura nuzzled into his chest. "She is mine and I _am _hers."

—

Once acceptance happens, healing can begin.

Sakura and Itachi moved into their new home a few weeks later and shortly after that, they were married in their own courtyard.

Sasuke was among the wedding attendees and he personally wished the couple the very best.

Sakura knew then that she could finally be happy and live the life that she had always deserved.

A life of a respected Shinobi, as the wife of the new head of one of Konoha's most powerful clans, and one day, hopefully….

The mother to the eldest of the next generation of Uchihas.


End file.
